


Forgotten Family

by DWinchester4Ever



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWinchester4Ever/pseuds/DWinchester4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa Celeste Romanov, girlfriend of the reputable Steve Rogers. Battling flashbacks and trying to hide her and Steve's relationship,Vanessa is once again stuck in the bad side of the government. But, she is not alone. She's got Steve with her, and together, they will try to get back The Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes back to his original self. Does she know the man behind the mask, besides knowing him as Steve's friend? This is the second series of Thorns&Roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hundredth Date With Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1435340 
> 
> This is the dress Vanessa is wearing.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm sorry that this is so short, I just wanted you guys to have a chapter of this series before I go to school!

I smoothed out my hair, the edge stopping right above my chin. I curled my hair a bit at the sides and at the front, making the my brune[brunette](https://www.bing.com/images/search?q=short+brunette+hair+curly&view=detailv2&&id=F684BA201E3247006103E00D23973239C2B9F102&selectedIndex=129&ccid=L9o04dkb&simid=607991096200661688&thid=OIP.M2fda34e1d91b66e172fdf4772df6bca2H0&ajaxhist=0)tte hair stand out. I heard the bell ring.

I opened the door, and I smiled.

"You look beautiful as always." Steve commented.

"Thank you handsome." I grinned, linking my arm with his.

 

****

We sat down at the restaurant and ordered our food.

"This has got to be what, the hundredth time we've been on a date?" I say making Steve laugh.

"Probably."

"And all of them we've done secretly, I'd say cheers to that." I say, clinking my drink with Steve's.

He grinned at me. "Your sister though, is still trying to set me up with other women."

"I know, I just... don't think it would be good if we told her just yet. She isn't very good at keeping secrets."

 

The waiter returned with our food, and we instantly dug in.

****

"I guess I'll see you later then?" I asks, standing in my apartment with Steve on the outside of the door.

"I guess so." He said.

I quickly looked around, and pecked his cheek.

He smiled.

"Bye Nessa."

"Bye Steve."


	2. A Fight With Steve

The car stops at the curb.  
"Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil." Natasha says, and I smirk.

"It's hilarious." [Steve walks over to her car and gets in, obviously not noticing me in the backseat. 

"How you doing?" I hear a voice say.

"Hey." 

"Get a room you two." I say looking out the window, only to see the one and only Sam Wilson standing there.

"Well,well,well if it isn't the one and only Sam Wilson."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Nice to see you again too, Vanessa."

"You two know each other?" Steve asks, turning his head to me, so his lips are inches away from mine.

'Steve Rogers you are going to be the death of me.'

"We've had our moments. Fun fact about Sam though-" I cup my hands and bring it up to my face.

"HE'S AN IDIOT!" I yell.

Steve smiles, and Sam bursts out laughing. 

"That joke never gets old." He comments.

I plunk back in the backseat and hear Sam talking to Steve. After their conversation is over, Natasha drives off. 

*****

"The target is a mobile satellite launch platform: The Lemurian Star. It was sending up their last payload when pirates took them, ninety-three minutes ago." Brock tells Steve.

"Any demands?"

"A billion and a half."

"Why so steep?"

"Because it SHIELD's."

"So it's not off course, it's trespass."

"I'm sure they have a good reason." I intervene.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor."

"Relax, it's not that complicated." I try to reassure him.

"How many pirates?" Steve's attention turns back to Rumlow.

"Twenty-five, top mercs, led by this guy. Georges Batroc. He's at the top of Interpol's "red notice". Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties."

"Hostages?"

"Uh...mostly techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwell." He pulls up Sitwell's photo on the monitor.  
"They're in the galley."

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship? Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat and Ness, you'll both kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to life pods. get 'em out. Let's go.

"STRIKE, you heard the Captain. Gear up!"

"Seven secure.You do anything fun Saturday night?" Natasha says to Steve.

"Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so... No, not really."

"Coming up by the drop zone, Cap."

"You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'll probably say yes."

Steve looks at me and I mouth that I haven't told her about our relationship yet.  
"That's why I don't ask." He says.

"Too shy or too scared?"

"Too busy!" Steve says as he jumps out of the jet. I try to contain my smile.

Me and Natasha jump down at the same time, me flying using my powers, and Natasha using the parachute. As I land softly on the floor, a few feet ahead Rumlow, I feel his eyes wandering over my body, and I shudder in disgust.

"What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kind of nice." Natasha asks Steve, and I roll my eyes.

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date."

"I'm multitasking."   
*****  
"Captain. Hostiles are still in play."

"Vanessa, Batroc's on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages."Vanessa!"  
****  
Suddenly, Steve comes smashing through the window into the room I was in.

"Well, this is awkward."

"What are you doing?"

"Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into."

"Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?" Steve goes over to see what I was doing, his chest pressed against my back.   
"You're saving SHIELD Intel."

"Whatever I can get my hands on."

"Our mission is to rescue hostages."

"No. That's your mission." I pull the flash drive out.  
"And you've done it beautifully." As I go to leave Steve grabs my arm.

"You just jeopardized this whole operation."

"I think that's overstating things." Suddenly Batroc rises and throws a grenade at us, and as he runs off, Steve deflects the bomb with his shield, grabs me and jumps through a window before it explodes  
"Okay. That one's on me."

"Your damn right." Steve gets up and leaves in anger.

"Steve! Wait!"


	3. His Best Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read Thorns&Roses so this story makes sense!

I guess Steve forgot about the hard drive thing, because next thing I know, I'm riding on his motorcycle, going to the Smithsonian Museum.

We look at the exhibits, but when a lady starts talking that I recognize, Steve quickly pulls me to where Peggy Carter was being kept. I was confused, but didn't say anything. The weird thing was, it sounded exactly like MY voice. 

****

I sat in the waiting room, waiting for Steve to be done with Peggy when I see him come out.

"She want's to see you."

I gulped. Why did she want to see me? Did she want to tell me to back away from Steve? My palms got sweaty just thinking about it. Steve seemed to notice my nervousness and he said : "Shes a sweet woman, she won't bite."

I smile and I get up. I walk the door and shut it behind me. 

Peggy grinned the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"You look as beautiful as ever Vanessa, just like you were back then."

Back then? What was she talking about?

"Thank you, Peggy."

I come to sit down next to her, and she holds my hand.

"You know, he was talking about you the whole time."

"Really?" I asked, a smile creeping up my face.

"He talked about how you were the prettiest girl he met back then, and even more prettier now."

I decided to go along with it, Peggy was old, and she probably wasn't in the right mind to remeber anything about the past.

"Well, after seeing you I'm kinda jealous." I winked, grinning.

"Oh, hush hush, your still the same Nessa, you haven't changed a bit." Peggy said, laughing.

"But really though, Steve told me not to tell but -" she motioned for me to come closer.

I leaned in.

"Your his best girl." She whispered. I blushed at this.

"Before me, he loved you Vanessa, you were his first love. That fool thought you didn't love him back." She chuckled.

"The only reason he loved me was because I gave him another purpose. You being Bucky's sister, he thought he had no chance. I reminded him of you."

I stared at her.

A pain shot through my head, a terrible, terrible migraine of some sort. A memory flashed through me.

(Flashback)

I looked around the ball, people dancing happily. I see Steve coming towards me and I smile.  
"Care for a dance?" He says, outstretching his hand, and I gladly take it.


	4. We Are So Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kinda long chapter for you lovelies! Thank you for your patience! If you didn't know already, in the Captain America comics, they reveal that Captain America was a HYDRA Agent all along. I'm SO happy they didn't put that in the movies. Anyways, I have been wanting to ask you guys, who else was very mad when Sharon and Steve kissed in Civil War? I WAS! Also, the last sentence is a Supernatural reference. *Renegade starts playing*

I wake up to the sound of annoying beeping and open my eyes, only to be greeted with a very bright light.

I look over and see Steve hunched over in a chair, with his head on the side of my bed, hair going in all directions.

"Your messing up your hair." I manage to say between coughs.

Steve's eyes instantly snap open, and he holds my hand in his.

"I was worried Ness, you just blacked out on us." Steve said, causing me to bolt upright. 

"What Peggy? Oh god, she must have been worried sick -" I start blabbering, but Steve cuts me off.

"She's fine, Ness, I'm pretty sure she even forgot that you even existed."

"I have to go now, going to go meet Sam. You know you still have my spare apartment key, you can let yourself in whenever." Steve says, kissing my forehead.

*****

I let myself in his apartment, the lights off. I turn to go into his room when I freeze.

"Nick?" I say, turning the light on, seeing he was injured pretty badly.

"Gah, turn it off." He said, protecting his eyes. I close the light and rush over to him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Suddenly, Steve came in, ready to attack whoever broke in.

"I don't remember giving you a key." Steve tells Nick.

"You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out."

"Didn't know you were married."

"There are a lot of things you don't about me."

"I know, Nick. That's the problem." He turns on the light, and before I can stop him, Nick puts a hand on my shoulder to silence me.

He writes something on his phone. "Ears everywhere." I froze.

"I'm sorry to have do this, but I had no place else to crash." He writes another text and shows it to the both of us. "Shield Compromised."

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asks. His text said:"You, Me and Vanessa."

Nick scoots over and I sit where he sat.

"Just...my friends." Nick says.

"Is that what we are?"

"That's up to you." Suddenly, Nick pushes me off the couch, and shot three times through the windows and collapses, and I yell "no." 

Steve looks out the window for the shooter then he quickly drags Fury and me to the next room, before he leaves Fury, hands him the flash drive. I quickly try to contact SHIELD through my radio, but no one replies.

"Don't...trust anyone." He tells the both of us, and passes out.

Suddenly, I hear someone breaking in to Steve's apartment, and Steve steps in front of me protectively.

"Captain Rogers?" A girl who I recognize walks in with her gun pointed. Sharon Carter. She was the last person I wanted to see. 

"Captain, I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD's Special Service." She explains. She looks over at me and nods. "Vanessa."

"Kate?" Steve asks.

"I'm assigned to protect you."

"On whose order?"

I interrupt their conversation. "I would love to socialize but we kinda got a dying Nick on our hands, and I'd like to get him to a hospital." I say, looking at Sharon.

She answers Steve's question and bends down, and contacts SHIELD. Steve goes after the shooter. 

*****

I put my hand on Nick's head, anger building inside of me. 

'He died because of you' I think. 

'He saved your pathetic little ass and risked his life.'

"We need to take him." Maria says. And I feel a hand gently touch my shoulder.

"Vanessa." I don't respond, and gently press my lips to Nick's temple and walk out. I feel Steve following me. 

"Vanessa!" He grabs my arm and pulls me toward him. "He died because of me." I spat out.  
Just as Steve was about to respond, Rumlow interrupted our conversation.

"Captain, Agent Vanessa, they want you guys back at SHIELD."

"Yeah, give us a second." Steve says, not taking his eyes off of me.

"They want you now." Rumlow says.

"Okay." Steve says. 

"Let's go." I say.

"Yeah." 

*********

"For whatever it's worth, you did your best." Me and Steve see a man talking to Sharon.

"Thank you, sir." She turns to leave and sees Steve, clearly ignoring me. 

"Captain Rogers." She says. 

"Neighbor." Steve replies coldly as we walk towards Pierce.

"Ah, Captain, Agent Vanessa. I'm Alexander Pierce." I shake hands with him, and so does Steve.

"Sir, it's an honor." Steve says, as he shakes his hand.

"The honor is mine, Captain. My father served in the 101st. Come on in." We enter Pierce's office where he shows us an old photo of Nick with Pierce.   
"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met. When I was at State Department in Bogota. ELN rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was deputy chief for the SHIELD station there. And he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the sewers. I said, "No, we'll negotiate." Turned out the ELN didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement, and what did they find? They find it empty. Nick had ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil. He saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter." Pierce explains.

"So you gave him a promotion."

"I've never had any cause to regret it. Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm.. interesting.. do you know why Vanessa was in your apartment last night?" Pierce asks.

"We were going to go out to dinner." I lied.

"Hmm..interesting..." He pauses.

"You know it was bugged?"

"We did, because Nick told us." I answered.

"Did he tell you he was the one who bugged it?" None of us replied, obviously not knowing any of this information.

"I want you to see something." He says, and he brings up footage of Batroc being interrogated. 

"Who hired you, Batroc?" The video says.

"Is that live?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, they picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers." 

"Are you saying he's a suspect? Assassination isn't Batroc's line." I say.

"No, it's more complicated than that. Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star and he was contacted by e-mail and paid by wire transfer. And then the money was run through seventeen fictitious accounts, the last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Steve asks. He hands Steve the file, and I scoot closer to see.

"Not likely. Veech died six years ago. His last address was 14-35 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick his mother lived at 14-37."

"Are you saying Fury hired the pirates? Why?" I ask.

"Well the prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death."

"If you really knew Nick Fury you know that's not true." I said.

"Why do you think we're talking? See, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists. We knew that despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, that to build a really better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies. Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today, makes me really, really angry.Captain, you and Vanessa were the last one to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident, and I don't think both of you do either. So I'm gonna ask again, why was he there?"

"He told me not to trust anyone." Steve says.

"I wonder if that included him." Pierce says, and Steve pauses for a moment before replying. 

"I'm sorry. Those were his last words. Excuse us." Steve picks up his shield, places it on his back, grabs my forearm, and starts to make his out of the office.

"Captain."  
Both of us stop and turn to look at Pierce.

"Somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. Anyone."

"Understood." We both continue our way into the elevator.

"Operations control." I say.

Just as the elevator doors are about to close Rumlow steps in with two STRIKE agents.

"All STRIKE personal on site." Rumlow says.

"Understood." One STRIKE Agent says.

"Yes, sir." Another says.

"Forensics."

"Confirmed." The computer says. Rumlow turns to greet Steve.

"Cap."

"Rumlow." Steve says.

Rumlow turns to look at me.

"Vanessa" He says, and winks. I shudder in disgust. Steve's hand suddenly find mine when Rumlow turns around, and I gratefully take it. Just as Rumlow turns around, I let go of Steve's hand.

"Evidence response found some fibers on the roof they want us to see. You want me to get the tac-team ready?"

"No, lets wait and see what it is first."

"Right." I notice one of the agents touching his weapon suspiciously. The elevator stops and more SHIELD and STRIKE agents enter.

I gently touch Steve's hand with my pointer finger and keep my gaze on what I saw. He nods.

"What's the status so far?" An agent asks.

"Administrations level." Another agent says.

"Confirmed." The computer says.

"Excuse me." He tells me, and I move closer to Steve, and he wraps his arm around my waist, so his hand doesn't get trapped.

"Um...sorry about what happened with Fury. Messed up what happened to him."

"Thank you." Steve takes my hand again, and writes "Get Ready." And I nod.

"Records." Another agent says.

"Confirmed."

"Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?" There's a moment's pause before suddenly one of the agents turns and uses an electric rod to give Steve a shock, the others grab him and try to strap his wrists with magnetic cuffs, Steve manages to knock some of them down but one cuff remains. I use my powers to grab both of them, knocking them into the glass wall. I take on the people from behind me, and see Steve still struggling. I hear a hiss of pain from Steve, as Rumlow shocks him with the electric rods. 

I use my powers to levitate the cuffs and snap them in half.

"Woah, big guy. I just want you to know, Cap, this ain't personal." Rumlow then goes to attack Steve with his electric rod but I create a shield around steve, so the rod reflects back, hitting Rumlow. Taking advantage of Rumlow's situation, Steve knocks Rumlow out. 

"It kind of feels personal." Steve says as he picks up his shield then opens the elevator doors, but he's faced by a team of STRIKE agents pointing their weapons at us.

"Drop the shield! Put your hands in the air! Steve uses his shield to breaks off the elevator wires which sends the elevator down, as he forces the doors open he sees more STRIKE agents approaching him, he closes the door and looks for a way out.

"Give it up, Rogers! Get that door open! You have nowhere to go!" Steve breaks through the glass in the elevator, grabs me and plummets down to finally hit the ground floor, and I groan.   
We ride out of the SHIELD garage, evading the obstacles laid out but then a Quinjet emerges ahead of us.

"Stand down, Captain Rogers. Stand down.' The Quinjet lowers the machine gun at us.  
"Repeat, stand down." As Steve doesn't stop they start shooting at us, and I levitate the motorcycle up on the Quinjet, and Steve damages the propellers with his SHIELD. He holds me by the waist and jumps off, landing softly on the other side of the bridge.

"We are so screwed." I said.


	5. Vanessa Barnes

Natasha said that she had her own business to handle, so me and Steve went instead. 

"First rule of going on the run is, don't run, walk." I tell Steve.

"If I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off." We go to a Mac store to use one of their computers.

"The drive has a level six homing program, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are." I explain.

"How much time do we have?"

"Uh...about nine minutes from..." I pop the flash drive into a MacBook Pro.

"Now."

"Fury was right about that ship, somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands."

"Can you override it?" Steve asks.  
"The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly." 

"I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from."  
Suddenly, an Apple Employee comes up to us. "Can I help you guys with anything?" He asks.

"Oh, no. My fiancé was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations."

"Right! We're getting married." Steve says, going along with it.

Congratulations. Where do you guys thinking about going?"

"New Jersey."

"Oh." The employee looks at Steve for a moment. 

'Crap' I think.

"I have the exact same glasses." And I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Wow, you two are practically twins." I sarcastically say.

"Yeah, I wish. Specimen. Uh...if you guys need anything, I've been Aaron." He said, snapping his fingers and making them into a gun shape.

"Thank you." As he leaves, Steve turns to me.  
"You said nine minutes, come on."

"Shh, relax. Got it." We find the signal is coming from Wheaton, NJ.

"You know it?" I ask Steve.  
"I used to. Let's go."  
Steve pulls the flash drive from the computer and we walk out of the store. 

"Standard tac-team. Two behind, to across, two coming straight at us. If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro.." Steve says,as two agents are coming straight towards us.

I roll my eyes. "Shut up and put your arm around me, laugh at something I said."  
"What?" Steve says.

"Do it!" Steve quickly puts his arm around me and laughs. As the ants pass by, I whisper to Steve "You could've tried to make it sound realistic."

"Well I haven't had a lot of practice faking my laughs." Steve said. 

We get on an escalator, and as we are going down I spot Rumlow on the escalator going up. I turn to Steve.

"Kiss me."

"What?" He says.

"Public displays of affection make -" I was cut off by Steve's lips crashing on mine, kissing me passionately. 

I pull away and smirk at him. "Now that, was very realistic."

"I've had practice." Steve says, smiling.

After we 'borrowed' a car, we picked Natasha up.

After we start driving, Natasha breaks the silence.

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?"

"Nazi Germany."

"Mm."

"And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash." He says, glancing at me. I take my feet off the dash.

We pull up outside an abandoned military base where the signal led us to. 

"This is it?" Natasha asks.

"The file came from these coordinates." I said.

"So did I."

*****  
Later that night as we walk around the base trying to pinpoint where the signal came from, Steve starts to talk.

"This camp is where I was trained."

"Changed much?"

"A little." 

Instantly, my mind goes back to some 'memory'.

(Flashback)

I look at Steve running and see he is at the back of the pack. The officer is yelling at him, and I silently encourage him. He looks at me, completely exhausted, and I tell him what I have been telling him ever since he started running.

"One more lap, Rogers." I say, smiling.

(Flashback end)

"This is a dead end. Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off." 

"What is it?" I ask as Natasha and I follow Steve to the building.

"Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards from the barracks. This building is in the wrong place." 

"This is SHIELD."

"Maybe where it started." We enter a room where they find old framed portraits of Howard Stark, A woman who looks incredibly identical to me, and another man I didn't recognize. 

"There's Stark's father."

"Howard."

"Who's the girl?" I ask, and Steve doesn't reply, but turns away to walk further down the room. He stops by a massive book shelf.

'And why does she look exactly like me?'

*****

"This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient." I notice a small flash drive port, and I place the flash drive in it, which then activates the ancient computer in the room.

"Initiate system?" The computer asks, and I type in "yes." 

Suddenly we hear an accented voice speaking.

"Rogers, Steven. Born, 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984. And, ah, Barnes, Vanessa Celeste. Born, 1917. A confused look makes way on my face. Barnes? What the hell was he talking about?

"It's some kind of a recording." I say.

"I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am." 

"Do you know this thing?" I ask Steve.

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years."

"First correction, I am Swiss. Second, I am suprised you haven't told you beloved Vanessa about her real identity. Third, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain."

Everything tuned out in my brain when he said 'real identity.' Did Steve know who I really was? Was whatever Peggy telling my in the hospital really true?

"How did you get here?" Steve asked.

"Invited."

"It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic values."

"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own."

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull."

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place."

"Prove it."

"Accessing archive." The computer screen shows them old footage of Johann Schmidt, or Red Skull, of the how the original SHIELD founders.

"HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And in Fraulein's case, making soldiers. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed."

"That's impossible, SHIELD would have stopped you."

"Accidents will happen." The computer screen shows us that HYDRA had killed Howard and Maria Stark making it look like a car accident along with the recent death of Fury, and what seemed like me.. getting.. electrocuted.

" HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life, your beloved. A zero sum." 

In anger Steve suddenly smashes the computer screen. But Arnim just appeared on another screen.

"As I was saying... lets dwell on Vanessa Barnes for a second. HYDRA's greatest experiment yet. Captain's love interest in the past, and Captain's best friends sister too." The computer screen shows me getting tortured and I watch in horror, tears in my eyes. I close my eyes and hear a ear-piercing scream, and then nothing. I feel Steve bring me into his chest, one hand on my head and one hand on my back.

"Anyways, your are probably wondering.. whats on the drive? Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm."

"What kind of algorithm? What does it do?"

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it." 

Suddenly the doors starts to close, and Steve lets me go and tries stops it by throwing his shield in between it, but is too late.

"Admit it, it's better this way. We're both of us...out of time." Steve notices a small opening on the ground, he throws the metal door aside and just as the place explodes, he throws himself,Natasha and I into the hole and protects us with his shield. I notice that the Steve couldn't bare that much weight piling down on him, so I use my powers to create a shield around us, but it doesn't work. I realize that my powers aren't that powerful enough to shield two people. I pull myself away from his grasp, shield them with my powers and hear Steve yelling my name before I sink into the rocks piling around me, one hitting me in the head.


	6. He's Alive

I wake up to the sound of a faucet running. I struggle to sit up, squeezing my eyes shut, pain shoots through me. 

"Whoa,Whoa,Whoa take it easy." A voice says, pushing me down on what felt like a bed.

I open my eyes, and see the worried eyes of Natasha Romanov staring at me.

I force a smile on my face, to assure that I was fine, but in reality I felt like I got smashed by a hammer.

"Where are we?" I ask, my voice hoarse.

"Sam Wilson's apartment, we needed a place to lay low."

"And Steve? Is he alright?"

Steve emerges from the bathroom, wiping his hands on a towel.

"I'm fine, how are you nessa?"

"Fine." I lie, and Natasha scoffs.

"You got crushed by hundreds of rocks and you have broken ribs, various bruises and a head injury. Your not fine."

I smile. "Tasha, I know your worried, but my injuries should be the least of your concern."

My smile drops as I remember what Zola was saying back at the camp.

"Tasha, can I talk to Steve for a minute, in private?" I ask her.

She looks confused for a second, but then seems to realize what I was thinking about.

She glances back at Steve, and then back at me. "Sure.. I'll just.. be outside. Call me if you need me."

As Natasha leaves, Steve starts to talk.

"Nes-

"I wanna know what the hell Zola was talking about back there."

"Loo-

"You obviously know a lot about me that I don't know."

"I knew you before this..timeline." Steve says, and I quirk an eyebrow.

"After we..kissed for the first time.. do you remember that I got called to Fury's office?"

I nod.

"He wanted to tell me that it really was you. The woman I fell in love with all those years ago. He told me your story. He also told me that reminding you of your past can risk your health. Whenever he tried to remind you of something, you would faint, or you would sometimes be admitted to the hospital. We think HYDRA did something to you. Besides torturing you, they took away your ability to remember."

I think back to all the flashbacks I have had. We find ourselves in a very awkward silence, which I decide to break after a few seconds.

I stare at my hands. 

"Can you.."

My voice makes Steve bring his head up, to look at me.

"Can you atleast try?"

"Nessa..."

"Steve.. I have tried to find my real identity my whole life, trying to find out who I really was. Now I finally have that chance and I am sure as hell that I will risk my life for it."

Steve looks at me for what seemed like eternity.

 

"Your name is Vanessa Celeste Barnes. You were born March 10, 1917. You were my best friend James Buchanan Barnes's twin sister. You couldn't pronounce James when you were little so you would call him Boo." At that Steve chuckled.

"You and him were my only friend, pre-serum. You believed in me that I could get in the army. I remember something you said when I didn't make it for the millionth time."

"We were sitting on a bench, eating ice cream, because you always knew that would cheer me up. I kept talking about how I would never get in the army, and you just kept shaking your head. You looked at me straight in the eyes and said "Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye, and say, 'No, you move'."

 

"You and Buck have always been there for me, and just because you don't remember anything doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving you."

I smile at that, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Thank you." I say.

"Anything for my best girl, right?" Steve smiles, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Hey I made breakfast -"

We both look up at the voice.

'Damn you, Sam Wilson'

"-If..you need eat that sorta thing.." He says, retreating back to the kitchen.

*****

"So, the question is: who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?" Natasha 

"Pierce."

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world." I say.

"But he's not working alone, Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star."

"So was Jasper Sitwell."

"So, the real question is: how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?"

"The answer is: you don't." Sam drops a file in front of Steve.

"What's this?"

"Call it a resume."Natasha picks up a photo of Sam with his para-rescue team.

"Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you."

She turns to Steve. "You didn't say he was a para-rescue."

"Is this Riley?"

"Yeah."

"I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use, a stealth chute?" Natasha asks, and I smirk.

"No. These." He hands Steve the file, Steve opens it and reads it.

"I thought you said you're a pilot."

"I never said a pilot."

"I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason."

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in."

"Where can we get our hands on one of these things?"

"The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall." Steve looks at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Shouldn't be a problem." 

****

Steve throws Sitwell across a rooftop, and Natasha and I follow him.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm."

"Never heard of it."

"What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?"

"I was throwing up, I get seasick." Steve forces Sitwell to the edge of the rooftop, Sitwell just smiles.

"Is this a little experiment that you can throw me off the roof, cause its really not your style, Rogers."

"You're right. It's not. It's hers." Steve steps aside and I blast Sitwell off the roof, he plummets down screaming.

"Oh, wait. What about that girl from accounting, Laura...?"

"Lillian. Lip piercing, right?"

"Yeah, she's cute."

"Yeah, not happening." Suddenly, Sam, in his Falcon jet-pack suit with wings, flies up holding Sitwell and throws him down on the roof. Steve,Natasha and I walk towards Sitwell, and he holds his hand up in fear.

"Zola's algorithm is a program...for choosing Insight's targets!"

"What targets?"

"You!Vanessa... A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future."

"The Future? How could it know?" Sitwell laughs.

"How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it." 

We all look at him in confusion.

"Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates peoples' past to predict their future."

"And what then?"

"Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me."

"What then?!"

"Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few millions at a time." 

****  
As Sam drives us to Triskelion, Sitwell decides to speak.

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks."

"So why don't you try sticking a cork in it."

I uncomfortably shift on Steve's lap, wondering why Natasha suggested I sit on his lap in the first place.He shifts his hand to rest on my waist. There wasn't any room, sure but, we could've just strapped Sitwell to the hood of the car. 

"Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here."

"I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly."His breath tickling my ear.

"What?! Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea." 

Suddenly a man lands on the car roof, pulls Sitwell out through the window and throws him into the oncoming traffic, killing him. He then starts shooting at us, until Steve pulls the break handle making the man drop down onto the street, as another car smashes into the car and pushes us along, the man jumps back onto our car, smashes through the windscreen and pulls out the steering wheel.

"Shit!" Sam yells, and I create a steering wheel for him with my powers, but it soon disintegrates as the car slams into our side again. 

"Hang on!" Steve breaks open the door, while holding on to us, and I let go of him, creating a shield around myself as I hit the road. 

Everyone splits in different directions, and soon the shooting starts.

I walk towards them, shielding myself against their bullets and blast them, creating a diversion so I can run away.

****

Just as the fight ends, we hear sirens, and are surrounded by agents being led by Rumlow.

"Drop the shield, Captain! On your knees! Get on your knees! Now! Get down! Get down! ".

Steve holds his hands up, and I copy the movements, knowing I could take down Rumlow, but there were too many agents that could harm my teammates.

"Get on your knees! Down!" He kicks Steve's leg and Steve kneels down.

" Don't move." Rumlow moves over to me, grabbing my hands and putting on metal gloves. I knew what they were. I couldn't activate my powers. Rumlow grabs me, pulling me close to him. I could've sworn, he pinched my ass. Steve seemed to notice this, and clenched his fists. 

"Put the gun down. Not here. Not here!" He says to an agent holding Steve at gunpoint. The agent lowers his gun, the agents then take us into a van.

"It was him. He looked right at me and he didn't even know me." I stared at him, confused. Who was he talking about?

"How's that even possible? It was like seventy years ago."

"Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on 'em. Whatever he did, it helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him." My eyes widened.

"None of that's your fault, Steve."

"Bucky-my-my brother?" I ask, and Steve looks at me.

He nods.

"Even when I had nothing, I had you and Bucky." 

"We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on that wound she's gonna bleed out here in the truck." Suddenly one of the guards pulls out an electric rod and neutralizes the other guard and knocks him out. The person takes their helmet off and it is revealed to be the one and only Maria Hill.

"That thing was squeezing my brain."


	7. Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT (NOT THAT DESCRIPTIVE OR LONG CAUSE I WAS IN A HURRY BUT IN THE FUTURE I WILL MAKE IT BETTER)

6-7-16

 

 Maria takes us to a secret facility, a man runs towards us,referring to Natasha's wound.

 

"GSW. She's lost at least a pint."

 

" Maybe two." Sam says.

 

"Let me take her!" The doctor says.

 

"She'll wants to see him first."

 

She looks over at me. "They both will." Maria takes us to another room, and I see Nick lying in bed. I look at him in shock.

 

"About damn time."

 

********

 

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, one hell of a headache."

 

"Don't forget your collapsed lung." The doctor says.

 

"Oh, let's not forget that. Otherwise, I'm good."

 

"They cut you open, your heart stopped." I tell Nick.

 

"Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it.'

 

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Steve asks.

 

"Any attempt on the director's life had to look successful." Maria says.

 

*******

 

"This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said, "Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility." See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues." He says, looking at a photo of Pierce

 

"We have to stop the launch." I say.

 

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore. Maria happened to hack into one of the SHIELD computers, where we found out the launch is delayed for another day, so we have enough time to rest up.” Fury opens a case containing three chips.

 

"What's that?" Sam asks.

 

"Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized." Maria explains.

 

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own." Nick adds.

 

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die." Maria says.

 

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get pass them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left..."

 

"We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down SHIELD." Steve says.

 

"SHIELD had nothing to do with it."

 

"You gave me this mission, this is how it ends. SHIELD's been compromised, you've said so yourself. HYDRA was right under your nose and nobody noticed."

 

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed."

 

"And how many paid the price before you did?" I say.

 

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes."

 

"But you knew that he was my brother."

 

"Even if you have, would you have told me? Would you have told me about Vanessa? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes."

 

"He's right." Maria says. Fury looks at Natasha then Sam.

 

 "Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower."

 

"Well... Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain." 

 

 

Since Steve had decided on waiting until tomorrow so we could rest up, we each got our own rooms. I decided to bunk with Steve cause there weren’t enough rooms available.

I sat on the bed rubbing my temples, and Steve walks out of the shower, with only a towel tied at his waist. 

“Oh! Sorry, Doll thought you were in Nat’s room.” He stays startled, hiding behind the bathroom wall.

“II wanted to bunk with you, if that’s okay with you.” I say,  turning around

“Yea that’s fine, Doll.”

_Doll? Since when did he start calling me nicknames?_

“Alright, I’m good.”

I turn around, seeing Steve sitting on the bed. I sit down next to him, resting my head on his chest.

“What’s on your mind Steve?” 

“Honestly Doll, I’m scared.”

I looked up at him confused.

“My heart stopped when I saw you unconcious under all those rocks, and now when we’re about to-“

“Steve, I’m going to be fine. I promise. Besides, if someone hurts me I have a adorable, buff boyfriend to beat them up, right?”

Steve smiled at this, and leaned down to kiss me 

I happily returned the kiss.

Our lips were thirsting for more, my hands twisted in his uniform, and his settled on my waist, dangerously close to my rear. I was now in his lap, grinding, trying to get some friction. I could feel the bulge in his pants, which was making me more and more aroused.

He lays me down carefully, as if I was made out of glass. Our noses were touching, his eyes searching mine for answer. I gave him a small nod, that I wanted this. Hell, I _needed_ this.

He pressed his lips to mine, sliding his hands under my shirt. I broke the kiss to take it off, throwing it to the side. His lips returned to mine, finding my bras buckle, taking it off. After I thought he would start kissing me again, he instead took a minute to look at me.

“Your beautiful.” He whispered, pressing his lips to mine once again, hands fondling with the hard  peak of my breast. He squeezed it, and I tried to bite my lip to start the moan coming out of my mouth.

By then, our pants are off, his eyes closed as he slowly enters me. A small gasp leaves my mouth which is enough to make Steve check me all over.

“I’m fine, Steve.”

A relieved sigh leaves his mouth and he goes at a steady pace until neither of us can take it anymore, and need more friction.

He starts going faster, and soon I’m clawing at his shoulders. I can tell I’m close, and soon, my juices explode. I can feel his juices fill inside of me, and he slowly slides out, once more asking me if I’m okay.

We slide on our undergarments, and Steve pulls me to his chest, lulling me to sleep.

 


	8. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I hoped, but my first copy got deleted, and it was night, so I was tired. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Heres your reward!

She felt Steve's arm's weight heavy on her waist, nose pressed in her hair, and hot breath tickling her neck. Last night's activities come flooding back to her, causing her to blush. She wonders if it is the first times Steve's ever had sex since 1946.

She feels Steve starting to shift, which causes her to turn around looking straight into his blue eyes.

"Good morning." She whispers, trying to ignore the fact that their noses were touching.

"Good morning" He says, and gets up to take a shower. She groans at the feeling of the cool breeze touch her skin, but silently thanks god for the view of Steve's ass.

*****

After being in disguise and finally revealing herself, she goes to one of the nearest computer in the room.

"What are you doing?" An Agent asks.

"She's disabling security protocols and dumping all the secrets onto the Internet." Pierce says.

"Including HYDRA's." She says.

"And SHIELD's. If you do this, non of your past is gonna remain hidden." She continues typing into the computer.

"Are you sure you're ready for the world to see you as you really are?'

"Are you?" She says, smirking.

"Disabling the encryption is an executive order, it takes two Alpha Level members."

"Don't worry, company's coming." Just then a helicopter appears outside, lands and Fury steps out to enter the building.

"Did you get my flowers? I'm glad you're here, Nick."

"Really? Cause I thought you had me killed."

"You know how the game works."

"So why make me head of SHIELD?"

"Cause you're the best and the most ruthless person I ever met."

"I did what I did to protect people."

"Our enemies are your enemies, Nick. Disorder, war. It's just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or an EMP fries Chicago. Diplomacy? Holding action, a band-aid. And you know where I learned that; Bogota. You didn't ask, you just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing twenty million. It's the next step, Nick, if you have the courage to take it."

"No, I have the courage not to." Fury takes Pierce to the retinal scanner with Vanessa pointing her gun at him.  
"Retinal scanner active." The computer says.

"You don't you think we wiped your clearance from the system?"

"I know you erased my password, probably deleted my retinal scan, but if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary..." Fury removes his eyepatch to reveal his scarred dead eye.

"You need to keep both eyes open.' They both look into the retinal scanner with Fury using his dead eye.

"Done." She looks at her mobile device.

"Ooh, And it's trending." Just the, Pierce sets off the pins he gave the council members, causing it to burn deeply into their sternum, Vanessa and Fury points their guns at Pierce."

"Unless you want two inch hole in your sternum, I'd put that gun down." Vanessa doesn't back down.

"That was armed the moment you pinned it on." Fury and Vanessa reluctantly lower their weapons.

"Time to go, Councilwoman. This way, come on. You're gonna fly me out of here." As Pierce starts to leave with her, Fury's voice stops him.

"You know, there was a time I would have taken a bullet for you."

"You already did. You will again when..." Just then Vanessa activates her pin causing it to burn into her, this gives Fury a chance to shoot Pierce, which he does so twice, Fury then walks over to Vanessa who is lying unconscious on the floor.

"Barnes! Vanessa! Vanessa, come on!"

"Ow. Those really do sting." As the Helicarriers continue to destroy each other Pierce lies on the floor and says with his last dying breath:

"Hail, HYDRA."

****  
"Please, tell me you got that chopper in the air!" Sam screams.

"Sam, where are you?" She asks.

"41st floor, north-west corner!"

"We're on it, stay where you are."

"Not an option!" As the building is being destroyed Sam jumps out of the window as Vanessa and Fury fly their chopper in time to catch him.

"41st floor! 41st!"

"It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building!" Nick yells.

"Hill, where's Steve? You got a location on Rogers?" She asks, desperate.

****  
She awakes by Steve coughing, and sighs, relieved that he was fine. She looked over at Sam, who was sleeping in a chair on the other side of Steve.

She roughly kissed him, scared that Sam would wake up any minute.

"If you ever do that again, Rogers, I will bring you back to life and kick your ass."

****

wearing sunglasses and hoodie, Fury meets Steve and Sam at a cemetery at his own grave.

"So, you've experienced this sort of things before?"

"You get used to it."

"We've been data-mining HYDRA's files. Looks Like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm heading to Europe tonight, wanted to ask if you'd come.'

"There's something we gotta do first."

"We? As in.." He looks at her for an answer, and she nods her head.

"How about you, Wilson? I could use a man with your abilities."

"I'm more of a soldier than a spy."

"Alright then." They all shake Fury's hand.

"Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here." Fury looks to his gravestone and walks away, just then, Natasha joins them.

"You should be honored, that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you."

"Not going with him?" Steve asks.

"No."

"Not staying here?" Vanessa asks, disappointed.

"I blew all my covers, I gotta go figure out a new one."

"That might take a while." Steve says.

"I'm counting on it. That thing you asked for, I called in a few favors from Kiev." She hands Steve a file.

"Will you do me a favor? Call that nurse."

Steve smiles, looking at me for help.

"Actually.. he's currently in a relationship with someone else." She said, as Steve put his arm around her waist.

"Wha- how-" Natasha was so shocked she was at loss for words. She quickly regained her posture and muttered while walking away:

"About damn time."

As Natasha walks away, Steve opens the file, which is about Bucky and the information regarding his Winter Soldier transformation.

"You guys going after him?"

"You don't have to come with us." She assured him.

"I know. When do we start?"   
*****

It was a surprise. Something he had been telling her for the past six hours. Her feet were beginning to ache in those [heels](https://www.google.com/search?q=maroon+heels&safe=active&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjfyJyR4urOAhXEXR4KHZhZAwwQ_AUICSgC&biw=1280&bih=643#imgrc=9lU6MSla5g8CMM%3A), and the cool air against her [dress](https://www.google.com/search?q=dresses&safe=active&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjDvaGY0OrOAhUJdR4KHei1D_oQ_AUICSgC&biw=1280&bih=643#imgrc=2UJyJeP8LV9kxM%3A) made her shiver. She was grateful that her hair wasn't flying everywhere, the cause not being her short hair, but because of the [hair style](https://www.google.com/search?safe=active&espv=2&biw=1280&bih=643&tbm=isch&q=hairstyles&chips=q:hairstyles,g_3:updo&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi5-LOv4urOAhWJGR4KHcDGB1IQ4lYILygF&dpr=1#imgrc=cyiFShv_4iIOvM%3A) she had chosen. Steve had asked her to put on her finest clothing. But when asked what she should wear, he answered by saying she looked beautiful in anything.

"Take off your blindfold." He said, and when she did, her breath hitched in her throat.

Steve was kneeling on the ground, ring in hand.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, and she nodded her head yes, throwing her arms around him.


End file.
